An Unexpected Girl
by Strawberries and Fruit Tea
Summary: They say the apple doesn't fall far from the tree. Parents and Children must be alike. So I thought, if Draco and his Parents are alike. I must be alike my Parents. If I knew them...but if that was true, why was I adopted by the Malfoys?  O.C


Me

When you look in the mirror, what do you see? I see pain, chaos, a mess of a girl in denial. My mother is dead, so father must be, though my 'butter-wouldn't-melt' guardians say that he's alive. People who lie for the happiness of others disgust me. This family disgusts me. Well, Draco's alright. He's not too bad once you get past the vanity and egoistic approach to life.

I don't like mirrors, they show my imperfections, my empty spaces. I focus on them more often than I should; I take the blame for that part. I'll admit as much.

Actually, I'll admit it all. It's my entire fault, I am my own person. Even when surrounded by snake traitors. Though I bet my family was in Slytherin also. Eurgh.

I've been told of the houses, and had the Malfoy's opinion forced on me. Stupid Humans. What a foolish race we are. Selfish too…

Lions are strong, clever and brave, I like to think I'm those things, I don't know…All I know is that I am different to this lot of people I live with. Whether that's a good or a bad thing is the judgment of some other person.

This house. This family. I don't belong surrounded by people like this. I say that I'm brave and strong; however the cruel streak of this family rubs off on me. That's what happens after living with an atmosphere of evil for eleven years. Okay, they're not evil, but they are harsh. I know that much about them from over the years. That's just the adults though, Draco's okay, it's not his fault he has the genes of scum. I suppose you could argue it's not the parents fault either.

However, Narcissa's sister, Bellatrix, is in Azkaban. Oh her parents must be proud. They don't talk about Andromeda, I guess that's because she married a Muggle. Good for her I say.

That's just the Black side of the Malfoys though. The Malfoy side, is less known about in my case. Lucius didn't have any siblings from what I know.

Both families seem pretty shady, but I don't like to ask much, as Narcissa's goes all quiet and shy talking about her family, and Lucius just walks away. It's not like I tie them to a chair and demand answers, I just want to know if their family is as fucked up as mine seems to be.

I mean, my mother was massacred in front of me. By that cocky git of a demon. In my opinion Voldemort was just a cocky git that just wanted a load of people following him because he was a lonely little show-off, but hey, I'll let him go, after all he was a crazy psychopath, However if I ever meet him, I'm going to have a few things to say to him. He killed my mum then probably sent my dad on a runner. Or killed him too.

Yeah, I'm going to give that _Dark Lord _something to think about… well… I want to…however I don't want to be stuck in the cold ground at eleven.

The name Voldemort makes me sick. Poor Harry Potter, both his parents killed in front of him, then the horror of living with a memory stuck on his forehead for everyone to gawk and point at.

When I heard I promised myself I'd hug Harry when and if I met him, you know, just to share problems and stuff. I mean, my mum was killed in front of me as well… I think, well… I dream about it often…not sure if it happened…

Knock. Knock.

I peeled myself of my bed and crawled to the door.

'Who is it?' I called softly to my intruder.

'Uh… Dobby Misses' the quivering voice replied. I got my dressing gown and opened the door to my favourite house elf. He bowed 'the masters wish you downstairs' he explained, his wary expression apologetic towards me.

I smiled 'I'll be down soon, kay?' I closed the door as he hobbled down the steps.

I have the room at the top of the Malfoy mansion. I like being close to the sky. Reminds me I won't be here forever. I'd hate to be stuck with these decrepit beings.

I suppose I should start being nicer to them, they took me when I was only a baby and raised me as their own.

I found my cashmere jumper and a vest and slipped them on after discarding my dressing gown, and then I searched for something to wear on my bottom half. I found some jeans and went downstairs.

'Morning' I smiled at the _family_ and sat next to Draco 'Why are here?' I asked, blinking at Narcissa, she smiled back at me.

'Letters' she announced, handing me a letter in an envelope of parchment, on the back there was a seal in red, exactly how I imagined it when it was first described to me. I have a knack to see something in my minds eyes exactly how it is. It's a useless but awesome talent of mine.

I opened the letter by hand, although Narcissa brandished her wand at the envelope to open it with magic. Wizards and Witches are really quite a lazy bunch of people.

I read the letter thoroughly…a few times. Draco read his first; he sat back, a smug grin on his pale face. I loved that grin.

'Well, of course I'd be in' he boasted 'I am pure blooded.'

I nodded 'How nice Draco' yeah, this time, I didn't listen to his boasts. Normally I do listen due to the lack of stuff to do, and sometimes he was nice to other people, on… rare occasions.

I stood up fast. This letter, which I had. In my hands. My key to the door that led to the room of knowledge of my parentage. This was a big thing to me. I ran up the stairs with the letter and shut the door to read it just once more in secret.

I was in Hogwarts.

I was going to learn magic.

I held the letter to me as I looked for my padlocked box, I unlocked it with the key I always had around my neck and placed the letter inside. The collection in the box was little for a thief (or a Draco) to want, but each item I couldn't afford to lose anything in the box. There was the letter, a picture of a beautiful woman and a handsome man around a baby cot, a ring that was my mothers, a newspaper clipping about my mother and the potters murder and a note from my dad before he ran/died.

I don't think I'm going to get a famed status at school though, I like it that way, I don't like attention too much, I mean, I'd have to fake my emotions more than I already do. I hate lying as it is to the Malfoys.

I went back downstairs to the family 'Sorry about that, I had to put it away' I laughed.

'That's alright, well, we should go shopping when we're all free' Narcissa explained 'So when you're off work Lucius' she addressed her husband 'and when Starlight and Draco are bored of their little nothings' she smiled patronisingly at me.

My name is extremely stupid and storybook. My full name is Starlight Pandora Avada Riddle I hate it with an utmost passion with a fraction of joy…my mum named me. Except Avada, which I've heard is a death curse. Thanks dad. Good one there.

'Pfft, mother dear, we won't tire of what we're already doing' Draco said.

Narcissa nodded 'Course not, anyway, Lucius, you should get going, you'll be late.'

Lucius nodded 'I'll see you after work' He kissed her then looked to Draco and I 'Stay out of trouble' he then left.

'Right, well I have stuff to get on with, so you two go have fun' Narcissa told us 'Dobby! Get here now!' she screeched and the house elf skidded into view.

'Yes Mistress, sorry mistress' He looked at me then to the ground.

I got up and almost went to help him but Draco took my shoulder 'Can we practice Quidditch?' he asked, already steering me towards the large Garden.

'Fine. You're getting the brooms out though' I ordered, crossing my arms as Draco went to the shed.

I watched him struggle to open the door to get the brooms out for a while, until I walked over and simply pushed it open 'You are so useless' I laughed.

'I knew that, I just didn't want to open it' Draco said, on the defensive.

I got the brooms and handed his to him before mounting and hovering in the air 'Three catch and throws before we go back in, okay?'

'Why only three?' he whined.

'Three because I just woke up, and I Haven't had any food, that's why three.' I sighed 'You going to get the ball or not?'

He got a normal green ball and got on his broom and hovered at my height 'Right, lets go as far as possible from each other, but make sure we can still see, yeah?' He zoomed off before I could answer.

'Yeah. Sure.' I chuckled to myself before zooming in the other direction.

'Three catch and throws each right?' he yelled from over the house.

'Yes' I shouted back.

He threw the ball, I swooped down and caught it before throwing it over to him 'One' I shouted.

He repeated the same action again then when he caught it he shouted 'Two' thank goodness we only had one more left, I needed food.

Draco threw the ball. Why did I look beneath him, a bald man was stood on the roof. And he was looking straight at me. Why me?

Smack. The ball hit me in the face, causing me to fall off my broom. I landed on the grass with a thud.

Draco swooped down and looked worried 'Uh… Star… don't faint, yeah? Sorry, I thought you were looking…'

I got up, but my head was killing me. I grabbed it and looked up. The bald man had disappeared.

'Ow.' I muttered, closing my eyes 'Nah, it was my fault, I wasn't looking…'

I must have passed out then because the next bit was a dream.

_The first thing to hit me was the smell._

_The stench of __death__…_

_In the darkness I could barely make out the figures, but even though I knew there were people there, the room felt empty._

_Cold._

_Abandoned._

_It was a room that sent shivers down my spine - because in the room there wasn't a flicker of hope at all._

_Not even when the young woman looked at her child..._

_Her eyes were empty..._

_Apart from fear, as they flicked around nervously._

_And a man was there..._

_He appeared from this air..._

_With a stick._

_No._

_With a __wand__._

_Pointed at her._

'_T-tom... please...' The woman muttered, fear in her entire figure, her voice rough, though it contained a hint of innocent tones in it._

_Then there was a flash._

_A __Green__ flash._

_I reach out a hand - to stop him._

_But it goes straight through._

'_I __despise__ liars...' The hooded figure spoke, his voice cold, __smarmy__, like a snake..._

_Then there was nothing._

_Darkness…_

'Starlight? Star?' I heard Narcissa panic over me as I blinked into existence. 'Oh god Draco, can you be more careful next time?' she screeched at him.

'Sorry Mother…' he muttered quietly. He was only quiet when he was worried.

'I am alive still' I said as I leant up before grabbing my head again 'Ouch.' I realised I was in my bed as I put my head on my goose-feather pillow.

Narcissa let out a sigh of relief 'Someone with an attention span like yours should never play Quidditch'

'S'not my fault a strange bald man was stood on the roof' I told her.

Her eyes widened 'A bald man? I'm sure you were hallucinating' she shook her head.

I rolled my eyes 'Kay then.'

Draco looked at me 'I'm really sorry Star'

'It's fine you dummy' I laughed 'All I got was a headache and a bit of a sleep' I thought back to my nightmare 'I am going to get that low-life Voldemort-'

Draco ran out of the room and Narcissa put a finger to her lips 'We don't speak of the Dark Lord that way' she told me, her hand now shaking.

'She didn't get any of your family, did he? Is that why you insist of calling him 'lord'?' I snapped at her.

She looked taken aback, I never snapped. Ever.

'You're right Starlight…' she put her hand on my covers 'well, if there's anything you want, send Dobby down. He'll stay with you.

I rolled my eyes 'I'm not useless Narcissa' I said as she walked out of my room. As the door shut Dobby jumped up onto my bed.

'You okay misses?' He asked timidly.

I smiled 'Yeah, fine.'

Dobby was different in front of me. He knew I wouldn't hurt him. We established that when I was only two years old. He climbed closer to me 'You took quite a blow' he rested a hand on my forehead then took it away.

I shook my head. Not a good idea in my current state. 'I'm fine Dobs' I closed my eyes. 'Really'

'Well, I'll stay here…' He muttered, I knew he didn't want to go downstairs so I let him stay.

I nodded 'sit on the chair in the corner please Dobs? I would like to sleep'

I felt him move of my bed as I drifted into a chosen sleep…


End file.
